Prior art food containers are typically constructed from plastics, styrofoam, and other materials which are not biodegradable. These non-biodegradable food containers are widely used because they are relatively inexpensive to make, are easily formed into chosen shapes, and have excellent insulation characteristics. Despite making excellent containers during use, the fact that these prior art containers are non-biodegradable creates a serious waste disposal problem.
Used food containers made from plastics and styrofoam form waste which must be indefinitely stored in landfills. Nonbiodegradable food containers of the prior art fail to decompose in landfills and create waste storage problems. As the population and food consumption continues to grow, the problem of storing non-biodegradable waste, including food containers, will become an increasing problem. This is especially a serious problem in the fast food industry which sells large quantities of individually containerized food to the general public. The problem is so serious that at least one major fast food chain has discontinued use of styrofoam containers.
A food container is needed that is biodegradable and includes the characteristics of being a good insulator, inexpensive, and easily formed into selected shapes.